Jeong Jin Woon
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' Jinwoon / 진운 thumb|300px|Jin Woon *'Nombre real:' Jeong Jin Woon / 정진운 *'Apodos:' Rocker, JinuAh *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Modelo, Bailarín *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 186cm *'Peso:' 72kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Compañía:'JYP Entertainment Biografía En enero del 2009 fue escogido para participar en la tercera temporada del programa “Family Needed”. Colaboró en el MV de 8einht titulado “Goodbye My Love”, junto con Kim So Eun Jung y Gyeo Woon. También colaboró en la canción “Don’t Knowing” de May Doni, junto con JokWon, que se lanzó el 15 de enero del 2009. Él y SeuLong aparecen regularmente, como los comentaristas del programa We Got Married (2º temporada). Se convirtió en MC del programa Idol Maknae Rebellion, junto con otros miembros más jóvenes de otros grupos (FT Island, U-Kiss, T-Max, Mighty Mouth, SHINee, MBLAQ), el primer episodio fue emitido el 7 de septiembre del 2009. Dramas *Marriage Not Dating (tvN, 2014) *The Dramatic (MBCEvery1, 2013) *Family (KBS2, 2012, cameo) * Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) *Dream High (KBS2, 2011, cameo) Temas para dramas *''Say I Love You'' tema para Hotel King junto a Chang Min (2014) *''B Class Life'' with para Dream High 2 junto a Kang So Ra, Jr y Kim Ji Soo (2012) Programas de TV *Global We Got Married - Season 2 (MBC, 2014) Ep 5 *Mamma Mia! (KBS, 2013) Invitado regular *Moonlight Prince (KBS, 2013) Ep 8 con Changmin y Kim Tae Woo * Running Man (SBS, 2013) Ep 145 *We Got Married 4ta temporada (MBC, 2013) con Go Joon Hee *Law of the Jungle (Good Sunday) (2012) *Idol Maknae Rebellion (SBS, 2009) *Love Escort con 2AM *APink News (Ep 4 con Sohyun) Videos Musicales *Oppa, You Are Mine - TAHITI (2014) *Black and white - G.NA (2012) *Goodbye My Love - 8Eight (2009) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop' : 2AM **'Sub Grupo: '''Dynamic Black *'Educación:' Bae-Am High School *'Aficciones:' Baloncesto, tocar guitarra, bajo y batería. *'Família:' Padre, Madre, Hermanos. *'Color favorito :' Rojo *'Tipo ideal : '''Al principio fue Lee Min Jung ( por varios años) pero después de hacer We Got Married con Go Joon Hee confesó que ella se convirtió en su tipo ideal. *Es fanatico de UEE de After School , incluso ve todos los programas de television en las que ella sale. *Es considerado el "bebé del grupo" (ya que es el menor de 2AM) *Le tiene miedo a los insectos. *En un programa de TV confesó que la contraseña de su computadora es SeoHyun de SNSD *Salió con una chica que realmente le gustaba, y ella le pidió que no la engañara, con el fin de cumplir esa promesa nunca miró a otra chica, pero tiempo después ella lo terminó engañando y él terminó con ella. *Perdió contra JinYoung en esgrima en las olimpiadas de idols del 2012 quedando en 2do lugar. *Es un chico muy conservador, no le gustaria que su novia, y las chicas en general, usen ropas que expongan mucho su cuerpo. Dijo luego: “es más difícil llevar una ropa corta, no entiendo por qué lo hacen.” *La comediante Kim Shin Young una vez durante el programa 100 Points out of 100, le robó un beso. *Jin woon y Seulong aparecían regularmente, como los comentaristas del programa “We Got Married” (2º temporada). *Tiene una obsesión con las llaves. *Se convirtió en MC del programa “Idol Maknae Rebellion ”, junto con otros miembros más jóvenes de otros grupos (FT Island, U-Kiss, T-MAX, Mighty Mouth, SHINee más adelante MBLAQ), el primer episodio fue emitido el 07 de septiembre del 2009. *Es el chico que más conoce sobre los distintos grupos de chicas Idol de Korea, es muy detallista con los gustos y preferencias de las chicas que admira. *Es muy caballeroso. *Es un buen amigo de Mir de MBLAQ, Key de SHINee, Nicole de Kara, L.Joe de Teen Top y Seohyun de SNSD *Se le conoce por ser amigo de muchas Idols femeninas. *Dicen que cuando no le agrada algo dice: "No hyung" con los ojos entrecerrados y ya. *En enero del 2010 fue diagnosticado con la gripe AH1N1, pero debido al tratamiento se recuperó rápidamente. Pero puede recaer de nuevo. *Fue eliminado originalmente de 2AM en el documental de Hot Blood, Jin Woon regresó después de que Dae Hun tuviera que regresar a los Estados por razones personales. Antes del debut él estuvo en una banda llamada No Comment. *Él toca la guitarra, batería, bajo y piano. *Él confensó en un programa que le gustaría casarse con Jiyeon de T-ara porque se habían hecho cercanos en Dream High 2 . *Confesó en un programa que Seohyun de SNSD asistió a su fiesta de cumpleaños por lo que él estaba muy feliz. *Colaboró con la cantante del grupo KARA, Nicole, para su solo "LOST" ver. coreana. *Fue parte de We Got Married junto a A la Actriz Go Joon Hee, siendo emparejados como la pareja nueva que reemplazó a Lee Joon y Oh Yeon Seo . *Le dió las gracias a Go Joon Hee por haberse casado con él. *Su sueño es convertirse algún día Iron Man. *A él no le gusta su talla de pantalón porque es muy ancho. *No sabe cocinar. Le gusta que le cocinen. *Detesta hacer comida instantánea a menos de que esté demasiado ocupado. *Es muy glotón. *Es muy bueno bebiendo alcohol. *No es bueno haciendo bromas. *Es un muy buen amigo de Hwang Kwang Hee. *Él tuvo una relacion secreta con una de las integrantes de 2NE1,SNSD Y T-ara *Las relaciones abiertas no le gustan le parecen una falta de respeto hacia la pareja. *Es considerado uno de los "womanizer" de Corea del Sur, ya que en una conferencia de prensa se le escapó un comentario sobre que había salido con varias idols. *Confesó que le gustan las Occidentales. *Bailó Gentleman junto a Park Se Young , Teen Top y Girls DaY *En el programa de variedades All The Kpop 'MBLAQ DAY' dijo que realmente le gustaba mucho Hyeri de Girl's Day . *Tuvo aun accidente automovilístico el día 6 de octubre al rededor de las 11:30PM. La agencia de 2AM, Big Hit Entertainment , reveló que el coche en el que iba junto con su manager y unos miembros del staff colisionó con un camión de 25 toneladas. El tobillo de Jinwoon resultó fracturado y sufrió una laceración de unos 10cm de largo. Se sometió a una cirugía de emergencia durante todo el día 7 de octubre. Al salir de ella, los doctores dijeron que Jinwoon necesitaba reposo absoluto. La operación tuvo éxito. Jinwoon pidió un período de recuperación de 9 semanas. El manager del cantante y un miembro del personal resultaron heridos y fueron igualmente tratados. Se espera que Jinwoon esté recuperado para el concierto de diciembre de 2AM. *Su cumpleaños coincide con el de Sunmi y con Bam Bam de GOT7 . Miembros de la misma companía JYP. * Tiene un gran parecido a Chansung de 2PM. *Se revelo que es primo de Misu deTAHITI . Discografia Solista Enlaces *Twitter Oficial * Instagram Galería 163257_185605231462087_151014064921204_544787_6827070_n.jpg 164528_183720884983855_151014064921204_530832_2362406_n.jpg 179408_183719168317360_151014064921204_530791_980555_n.jpg jeong_jin_woon_20.jpg Tumblr lur8q7VvMw1qe7qax.jpg jeon jin woon12.jpg jeon jin woon14.jpg jeon jin woon15.jpg jiwon..jpg 395570.jpg tumblr_m2puz3a3de1qj3bjyo1_1280.jpg Jinwoon14.jpg Videografía thumb|295px|left thumb|right|295px Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KActor